csavfandomcom-20200214-history
The Iconic Collection
The Iconic Collection is the first compilation album by American recording artist Natasha Lewis, released on November 23, 2018 by Def Jam Recordings. It contains three new tracks: "Anywhere", "Joan Of Arc" and "The Cure", as well as Lewis' biggest worldwide its to date. The album was released in two different editions, standard and fan box, with the latter being literally a box containing the album, a DVD including all of her music videos plus the scrapped ones "Break You Hard" and "Love Me Down", and the Off the Map World Tour Live at the O2 DVD. "Anywhere" was critically acclaimed and is considered one of her best songs of all time. "The Cure" was released as the second single along with a music video, that was also critically acclaimed. The Iconic Collection ''was heavily promoted in many TV shows and awards, which caused its singles to reach top 10 in many countries. Background On September 10, 2018, Lewis announced on Good Morning America the release of her first greatest hits compilation titled ''The Iconic Collection, due on November 23, 2018. The track listing was officially revealed on October 23, 2018, along with the pre-sale of the album. In the same day was also announced a version that would include a DVD with all of Lewis' music videos Greatest Hits: My Prerogative included three new tracks: "My Prerogative", "I've Just Begun (Having My Fun)" and "Do Somethin'", all of them produced by Bloodshy & Avant.3 A limited edition of the album was also released, which included a bonus disc with remixes of Spears' songs by different recording artists, as well as a megamix of Spears' hits.4 New material Three new songs were added to the album along with Lewis' greatest hits. "Anywhere" was written by Lewis and Alesso; he and producer Andrew Watt composed the music while Lewis penned the lyrics. "Joan Of Arc" came from a demo recorded for her fifth studio album, Super Bitch. It was scrapped after Lewis decided to collaborate with Rachel Woods on "Do What U Want" instead. "The Cure" was written back in 2016 after the US presidential elections. According to Lewis, she decided to use this song now because the world is needing some love. Singles "Anywhere" was released as the album's lead single on September 10, 2018. It became her sixth number one on the Billboard Hot 100 as well as in the UK Singles Chart. Around the world, "Anywhere" also topped the charts in many countries including Canada, Finland and the top five in many countries including Australia, Italy, and Spain. "The Cure" was released as the second single on November 23, 2018, debuting at number six, becoming the highest-debuting single that week. The single also reached the top ten in Ireland, Italy, and the United Kingdom. The song is still charting and will most likely keep climbing with the promotion coming. Critical reception The Iconic Collection received universal acclaim from critics. Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic graded the album five out of five stars. He starts by saying that "Lewis had a complicated career beginning in music, as her first albums quite weak". However, his opinion "she was always a great singles artists, so even her first singles choices were good and fits very well on this effort". Robert Christgau gave the album a four stars rating out of five and called it "the greatest album of Lewis' mortal life". He said that the album features "seventeen hits, more than half of them indelible classics." Rolling Stone said its "ambitious title" was justified by "magnificent content: 17-track best of enhanced by the addition of 3 new pop anthems". Jim Farber from Entertainment Weekly gave the album an A rating, saying: "More than a mere greatest-hits set, it's hands down the catchiest collection of last ten years pop music". Ross Bennett from Mojo called the album "truly the best of best of's"; Commercial performance In the United States, the album is set to debut at number one with sales prediction of 180,000. In the UK, France, Italy and Sweden, the album debuted at number one. Track listing Audio album